El príncipe, el zorro y la flor
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Remy entiende el significado de El Principito.


_**Nota:** Sigo insistiendo en publicar fics que incluyen OC y encima no lo desarrollo bien (o eso creo, pues si nadie comenta, no sè si me estoy dejando llevar por el conocimiento que yo tengo sobre mi propio personaje o estoy explicando bien mi punto)._

 _Este OC se llama Manuela (o Many), es un chica de 15 años, carterista y la novia de Remy, pues la primera vez que la usè fue para un juego de rol con tema de escuela secundaria (eso fue casual. Nunca fue planeada para ser emparejada con Gambit, la verdad es que no sabía nada sobre Remy antes de crearla). Además, ella tiene una buena amistad con Pyro y este ultimo termina siendo amigo de Remy, también._

 _Comentario estupido (pero lindo), me imagino a Sam Clafin como Gambit (¿Apoco no serìa un lindo Remy?) y a Cassie Steele como Manuela (al menos por su época Degrassi, luego creció y se volvió una sensual mujer, pero menos parecida a mi Many)._

 _Creo que aclarado eso, pueden leer._

* * *

Remy aún se sentía culpable. Vaya, que él siempre se sentía culpable por una u otra cosa, pero esa vez sí tenía mucho de razón para estarlo, cuando caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la enfermería donde Manuela descansaba.

Su culpa fue creer que podían correr en la lluvia, luego de una noche de atracos menores (era su maldita cita, eran ladrones, tenían su derecho... o no, pero igual lo hacían). Todo muy estúpido y romántico, hasta que Many no apareció en la escuela y él recibió un cardenal de insultos por parte de Pyro, pues su amiga tenía neumonía.

Si él hubiera enfermado, tal vez no se sentiría tan mal al respecto, pero resultaba que su don lo protegía un poco de esas cosas.

"Genial" —pensaba irónico.

Ya cerca de la enfermería, pudo distinguir la voz de su novia. Su primer pensamiento fue que lo hacía feliz oír la voz de Manuela. Era algo que siempre lo reconfortaba, dado que ella no solía hacerlo.

El pensamiento fue fugaz, no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que esa no era Many hablando, esa era Many enfadada, sollozando.

Los pasos del cajún se hicieron más largos, más rápidos, apremiado por la alarma que se encendió en su cabeza.

"Diablos, diablos, diablos".

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo; tenso, listo para enfrentar lo que demonios fuera que había molestado a su novia; se topó con Many, cruzada de piernas sobre su cama, medio cubierta por las sábanas y dándole la espalda a John. El pirómano parecía frustrado, con un libro en la mano, gesticulando.

—¡No es así! —oyó al pirómano, amagando tomar a Manuela por los hombros. Remy no pensó en nada cuando deshizo la distancia entre ellos y empujó a John, de manera que se alejara de su novia—. Genial, otro imbécil —gruñó Pyro, casi sin darse tiempo a sí mismo de sorprenderse por el asalto del cajún.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió Remy. Su mente estaba empezando a procesar los hechos. Sí, Many lloraba, John era el único ahí y sí, en otra ocasión, eso hubiera sido suficiente para que él buscara tomarse a golpes. Pero bien, confiaba en John, él era su amigo y casi el hermano de Many, no debía buscar peleas con él, porque entre otras cosas, morir quemado sería muy doloroso.

—¡John es un idiota! —chilló Many. Algo en el tono de ella lo hizo dudar en su enfado. Sonaba enfurruñada más que dolida o molesta. Raro (aunque todo en ese grupo era raro).

—¡Tú querías que leyera el libro! —replicó John, pareciendo harto de la conversación.

A esa altura, Gambit estaba definitivamente confundido. Él ya no entendía nada, así que paseó su mirada hacia el dichoso libro: era un ejemplar de El Principito. Eso solo confundió más al chico, quien arrugó el entrecejo.

— _Ma belle_ ¿no le agradó El Principito? —preguntó tímidamente, casi consternado.

—¡Es un libro horrible! —replicó sollozando, acurrucándose más en las sábanas. Seguía dándole la espalda.

Sí, Remy estaba totalmente confundido.

—No es un libro horrible —masculló contrariado. Era uno de sus libros favoritos, de hecho.

—¡Tú eres igual de idiota que John! —le gritó, haciendo que Gambit torciera los labios en una mueca.

—Necesito ayuda aquí, _monsieur_ —dijo, girando hacia su amigo, quien se había cruzado de brazos, jugando con su mechero. Él estaba harto, lo que generalmente lo llevaba a lucir distraído.

—No le gustó el final del libro —replicó Pyro, aburrido.

Oh, ya... Espera ¿qué?

—¡Es un final de mierda! —se quejó ella, girándose par verlos. Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y eso solo desesperó a Remy, quien quería acercarse y abrazarla, pero también estaba un poco tenso, esperando que ella lo golpeara. Ella pegaba fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeña—. ¿Qué clase de persona mata a un niñito en un cuento para niños? —refunfuñó. Estaba en un berrinche a toda regla. Lo cual no era del todo raro, Many solía desbordarse con películas y cosas así, aunque nunca esperó verla de esa manera por un libro para niños.

—Un gran escritor —repuso John, recibiendo un almohadazo de parte de la chica de cabello oscuro, como respuesta.

—Tardó en hacerlo —masculló Remy, en referencia al golpe.

—¡Basta! —John le ordenó a Many, casi haciendo que retrocediera, él no solía gritarle—. El Principito no muere ¿Está bien? Él se fue a su planeta —argumentó—. Ya deja de llorar.

—¡Mentira! —se negó, haciendo que las lágrimas regresaran a sus ojos—. ¡Él murió! No soy idiota, es un cuento de mierda para explicarle a los niños sobre la muerte y que eso no es malo ¡Y una mierda! Morirse apesta —chilló, regresando a acurrucarse en las mantas, esta vez recogiendo sus piernas para esconder el rostro en las rodillas.

Remy no sabía qué hacer sin ser golpeado por su novia o su amigo, por lo que se llamó a silencio, mientras se acercaba a su novia y la abrazaba.

—¡Es El Principito! La gracia de El Principito es que no tiene una sola interpretación, Manuela —le explicó John, aún sonando exasperado.

Many se removió a penas, aún entre los brazos de Remy, que acariciaba su espalda para tratar de reconfortarla.

—Entonces... —Sorbió su nariz. Había dudado— ¿Qué crees que dice tú?

John arrugó el entrecejo por un segundo, con un puchero en sus labios.

—Leo un montón de libros, soy un snob de mierda —comenzó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Creo que es una metáfora sobre la muerte del niño interior y de cómo eso lleva al vacío existencial por la importancia que las apariencias tienen en el mundo y bla, bla, bla... —explicó, fingiendo cansarse de su propio monólogo.

—Pero... —Ella se limpió el costado del rostro, ignorando que Remy hizo lo propio del lado opuesto, con sus nudillos—. Pero... ¿qué pensaste antes? —pidió—. Me dijiste que siempre te gustó el libro.

Remy vio el cambio en John, cómo desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en ellos. El pirómano rebuscó el libro de cuento que descansaba en los pies de la cama y se sentó en el lugar.

—Cuando era niño, lo entendí literalmente —respondió, hojeando El Principito, mientras su mirada se paseaba por los dibujos—. Solo entendí que había un mundo para cada clase de persona y que te ibas ahí al dejar el mundo.

—¿Cuando morías? —cuestionó Many.

—Tenía cinco años la primera vez que mi abuela me lo leyó, no creo haber tenido un concepto claro de "muerte" —le explicó tranquilamente—. Solo sabía que veces las personas estaban y a veces no.

—La gente no se va a un planeta cuando muere —Many se quejó muy bajito, como si ese fuera otra cuento que no le gustaba.

—¿Quién dice? —espetó John, su rostro se contrajo casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Es más creíble decir que la gente va al cielo cuando muere? —soltó con sorna.

A Remy casi le molestó que él le hablara así a su novia. _Casi_ , porque Many lo punzó de más y ella podía defenderse, por dios.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, solo para matar el silencio que se estaba extendiendo, hasta que Many habló.

—¿Tony tendría un mundo para él? —fue lo que dijo.

Y Remy notó cómo John pareció perdido, cuando dio un suave respingo, buscando alguna pista. Many no hablaba mucho, especialmente cuando se trataba de su antiguo barrio, allá en Nueva York; sumarle que se trataba de un viejo amigo que perdió, era como una aguja en un pajar. Antonio había sido el mejor amigo de Many, desde que nacieron. Literalmente, crecieron juntos, habían nacido en el mismo hospital y eran vecinos, hasta los doce años. Hasta que un policía le disparó por error, cuando regresaban de la escuela, con Manuela. Lo llamaban Tony, seguro porque él quería salir de su barrio pobre y triunfar en el mundo, "Tony" encajaba más con la imagen que él mismo tenía de sí.

—Probablemente tiene un mundo grande, para poder recorrerlo —le respondió John, cuando unió los puntos en su mente. Manuela sonrió.

—¿Y tu abuela? —pidió sin dejar caer su sonrisa, parecía más animada. Remy dejó de acariciar su espalda, para jugar con el largo cabello oscuro que caía en un desorden.

John cerró los ojos, soltando una risa amarga.

¿De verdad estaban hablando de las personas importantes de su pasado? Eso era dulce y amargo, lo sabían bien.

La abuela de John había cuidado de él hasta los cinco años. Su madre era una mujer, en términos dulces, confundida; lo abandonó luego de nacer, cuando su padre murió. La abuela de John era quizás el único buen recuerdo que él tenía sobre su infancia, al menos hasta que la estúpida de su madre regresara por él y lo llevara a Estados Unidos, donde su padrastro apareció en escena. John aún tenía pesadillas con él y un mapa de cicatrices en su cuerpo.

—No lo sé... sería un mundo... ¿Como una gran biblioteca? —la duda terminó sonando a pregunta.

—Donde puede comer bocadillos —agregó Many. Sus ojos brillaban, más alegre por el pequeño juego.

—Sí, donde puede comer bocadillos —aceptó John, soltando una risita. Lucía un poco aturdido, como si se sintiera cansado por recordar tantas cosas.

Entonces, Many se removió, dándole lugar a Remy, para que tomara su lugar junto a ella en la cama.

—¿Qué hay del mundo de Etienne? —curioseó ella. Remy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa, ahora tensa. Se había visto sorprendido de ser incluido en la plática.

Etienne era el primo de Remy. El chico murió en la iniciación para entrar al Gremio de Ladrones. Se suponía que Gambit debió protegerlo, porque él era el encargado de acompañarlo en esa misión.

No hizo un buen trabajo.

¿Que cómo sería el mundo al que Etienne iría? Probablemente a uno donde Remy no fuera su primo o eso es lo primero que pensó, al menos.

—¿Un mundo donde no hay iniciación para entrar al Gremio de Ladrones? —fue lo que dijo en cambio. También era una buena opción. Bajó la mirada, para jugar con la mano de Many, fingiendo que era lo más interesante del mundo. Agh, que no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, se ponía tan melancólico...

—Con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas —oyó la voz de Pyro. Tuvo que mirarlo; fue un reflejo; se encontró con una media sonrisa cómplice. Esos dos se parecían mucho más de lo que les gustaba admitir; le estaba haciendo el favor de alivianar el ambiente. John, al igual que Remy, no solían recordar su pasado.

Remy y Many se rieron. Mucho de esa risa fue catarsis. Que no importaba cuanto esfuerzo por recordar a su gente pusieran, eso dolía.

Sobre el final de la carcajada, Many pareció recargarse sobre su pecho. Pensó que tal vez era solo un gesto cariñoso, pero un segundo después recordó que ella seguía enferma y llevaban un buen rato en esa charla, luego de que llorara y gritara; debía estar cansada. La rodeó con sus brazos y se removió para que ella pudiera recostarse, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Tal vez deba descansar, _ma belle_ —sugirió, luego de dejar un beso sobre su coronilla.

—No, no quiero estar sola —respondió. Ella nunca quería, de cualquier forma—. Mejor dime ¿qué significa El Principito para ti?

Remy estaba acariciando distraídamente el brazo de su novia.

¿Qué significaba El Principito para él?

—La historia comienza cuando te robaste el libro —murmuró John, haciendo que Remy se riera.

—No sería Remy sino comenzara así la historia —replicó risueño. John rodó los ojos, antes de reírse también.

—Pero ¿qué significa para ti? —apremió Many, tirando de su camiseta. Él atrapó la pequeña mano con la suya, obligándola a permanecer allí, a la altura de su corazón.

—La primera vez —comenzó, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—, creí que se trataba sobre no abrirse a los demás. Porque te harían llorar, porque te matarían con su ausencia y estarías tan loco que morirías por ellos —le contó con un suave tono de voz. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de decir aquello en voz alta. Creyó que era una muestra de lo cobarde que siempre fue.

—¿Y la segunda? —ese fue John, otra vez tendiendo la mano para salir del momento incómodo.

Remy volvió a sonreír, con algo de esfuerzo.

—Remy cree que trata sobre el amor y los amigos —confesó, afirmando el agarre sobre la mano de Many contra su pecho—. Ya sabe, estar dispuesto a morir por la persona que amas y llorar por los amigos, porque estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Dijiste casi lo mismo dos veces —señaló Many, esforzándose por no hacerlo sonar como un insulto.

—Lo sé, _chérie_... —aceptó él—. Pero Remy ya no cree que eso sea malo —aclaró, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

— _Si uno se deja domesticar, corre el riesgo de llorar un poco_ —recitó John, de manera distraída con los ojos puestos en el libro.

—Es la frase favorita de Remy —agregó el cajùn, haciendo que John asintiera como dándole la razón.

En esa ocasión, el silencio no fue incómodo.

—¿Lo lees de nuevo? —pidió Many.

—¿Volverás a hacer un berrinche? —Pyro cuestionó burlón.

—¡No hice un berrinche! —protestó.

—Bien... —aceptó riendo, volviendo al principio del libro.

En ese momento, Remy conmitó a Many a mirarlo, llevando sus dedos al mentón de su novia. Había entendido algo y...

—Usted es mi flor, _chérie_ —susurró, antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

—¡Ay, carajo! —se quejó John, haciendo que ambos se separaran para mirarlo—. ¿Eso significa que soy el zorro? Eso apesta ¿Por qué Remy es el Principito y yo el zorro? —refunfuñó.

—Remy es un príncipe, _mon ami_ —le recordó el cajún. Que lo era, era el príncipe del Gremio de Ladrones, porque su padre adoptivo era su maldito rey, después de todo.

—Porque el Principito no sabe nada del mundo y el zorro le enseña —argumentó Many, seria, por su lado. Eso la hizo ganarse una expresión traicionada de parte de Remy.

—¿Cree que el Principito es tonto, _chérie_? —cuestionó ofendido.

—Por supuesto que lo es, es un niño —aclaró, fingiendo inocencia, con sus grandes ojos negros bien abiertos y la malicia oculta detrás de un pestañeo adorable. Ella era malvada.

—Gambit es un maldito niño —aceptó John, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era como si lo hubieran convencido.

—Y el zorro es el cerebro del equipo —acotó Many nuevamente.

—Está bien, soy el zorro —aceptó John, volviendo su vista al libro.

Remy sintió a Many acurrucándose a su costado, mientras oía a John recitando las palabras de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Creyó que lo que sentía en ese momento era demasiado similar a la felicidad.

 _Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

Había frases que tenían mucho sentido. Con su flor y su zorro, Remy creía que había entendido el sentido de aquel cuento.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** La historia del primo de Remy es canon, aparece en los __cómics y aunque no lo crean, Remy sì vive con culpa al respecto (y sobre muchas otras cosas. Ese tipo es complejo)._

 _Una curiosidad: cuando comencé a escribir esto, una amiga me envió una página de cómic (no sè cual, pero es uno donde Remy cuida a X-23) y en ella dice que su frase favorita de El Principito es justamente la que menciona aquí en el fic. Asì que lo tomè como una señal de que debía escribir esto (me dejo llevar mucho por las señales del universo y esas cosas)._

 _Si leíste, te agradezco que des alguna señal de vida, porque... y saben, eso ayuda. Respondo todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
